Learn with Sooty - Start to Read 2
|catalogue number = TV8107 |rating = |re-released by = Thames Video |re-release date = |running time = 60 minutes}}Learn with Sooty - Start to Read 2 is a UK VHS release by Thames Video Collection on 24th September 1990, and then it got re-released in the UK by Learn with Sooty - Simple Words and Sentences by Thames Video and The Video Collection on 6th April 1992. Description Hi there! Soo, Sweep and I didn't realise how much fun it was to read simple words and make them into small sentences. In fact, we enjoyed it so much we thought you would like to share it too. - Sooty Learn with Sooty videos have been developed to make learning FUN! Sooty, Sweep and Soo, guided by Matthew Corbett, introduce the basic skills that children really need to understand. SIMPLE WORDS AND SENTENCES - is a complete programme in itself and also complements 'Start To Read' by taking reading one step further. The video shows how words fit together to make sentences and how useful this will be. There are many fun examples to aid children and lots of exercises to practice. The videos encourage participation and provide a solid base which parents can develop, by further discussing the areas that Sooty and his friends cover in the programme. Most importantly, the videos will help young children to learn at their own individual pace in a way that is both meaningful and enjoyable. Other titles in the LEARN WITH SOOTY range include: START TO READ, HAVE FUN WITH NUMBERS, TIME TABLES, BE SAFE, HOW THINGS WORK - SIMPLE SCIENCE AND A-Z OF ANIMALS. Credits Opening (Original 1990 release) * Warning screen (1986-1990) * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) * Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 by Matthew Corbett * Learn with Sooty intro * Start of Start to Read 2 (1990) Closing (Original 1990 release) * End of Start to Read 2 (1990) * Learn with Sooty closing credits (Start to Read 2 variant) * Thames Video Collection logo (silent) (1986-1990) Opening (1992 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Learn with Sooty intro * Start of Start to Read 2 (1990) Closing (1992 Re-release) * End of Start to Read 2 (1990) * Learn with Sooty closing credits (Start to Read 2 variant) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Learn with Sooty intro * Start of Start to Read 2 (1990) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Start to Read 2 (1990) * Learn with Sooty closing credits (Start to Read 2 variant) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info Original 1990 release Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 with all these videos of "Start to Read", "Be Safe", "How Things Work Simple Science", Have Fun with Numbers", "A-Z of Animals", and "Start to Read 2". 1992 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn With Sooty" and "Sesame Street". 1993 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV", and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery SOOTYS-Learn-With-Sooty-VHS-Video-Simple-Words- 57.jpg Learn-With-Sooty-Simple-Words-Sentences-VHS- 57.jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Learn with Sooty Category:Thames Video Collection Category:Thames Video Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Sooty Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:BBFC E Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with Six Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 (announced by Matthew Corbett) Category:VHS Videos with Eight Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1991 (announced by Matthew Corbett)